FaceOff 3
by demolition18
Summary: A local cop and terrorist mastermind switch faces. Sean Archer the veteran FBI director is up for retirement. There's an investigation of a terrorist ring.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Face/Off that I didn't create. I am not even profiting from this. Face/Off belongs to Paramount.

Beginning

At the Irish mob headquarters in the day time in Southern California. There is present Matthew Leary. There are other Irish mobsters present. Matthew Leary: "_We had heard about a hate crimes takes force officer killed. He was behind the terrorism in California. We don't work for him. Sean Archer runs the FBI around here since 1997. He's untouchable._"

Outside of the building where there's the Irish Mafia. There is Captain Michaels present with some other local cops on the San Diego police department. Also present is Officer Timothy Needles. Captain Michaels: "_Nick Cogdell had been killed by Billy Barnes recently. Sean Archer has been 14 years running the FBI since he killed Castor Troy._" Timothy Needles: "_Maybe soon I will join the FBI. I'll nail the Irish Mafia._" Captain Michaels: "_Let's get them. Sean Archer had just gotten onto another terrorist case as they were committing global terrorism._" They all pull out guns. They burst into the place.

Inside the headquarters of the Irish Mafia. Matthew Leary and his gang get up. Matthew Leary: "_We'll go to war with terrorists. The FBI is investigating a global terrorism conspiracy._" Timothy Needles with the other officers show up as does Captain Michaels. Captain Michaels: "_This is the police. You are all under arrest on racketeering charges._"

Those Irish mobsters fire on the cops. Timothy Needles and the other officers fire back. Timothy Needles shoots down some other Irish mobsters as does Captain Michaels. The rest of the Irish Mafia throws down their guns. Timothy Needles goes over to Irish mob boss Matthew Leary. Timothy Needles: "_You are under arrest Matt Leary on racketeering charges and drug dealing._" He puts a pair of handcuffs on him.

Later on outside of the Irish Mafia turf. There are the surviving Irish mobsters being taken out in handcuffs with the boss. There are Captain Michaels and Timothy Needles standing there. Captain Michaels: "_My detectives are doing a terrorism investigation. It's since Nick Cogdell and his gangs were killed._"

A car shows up. It's Sean Archer the veteran FBI director. He comes out of the car. Sean Archer goes over to Captain Matthews and Timothy Needles. Sean Archer: "_There's global terrorism by Jason Robertson and his brother Arthur. Those are the top suspects._" Timothy Needles: "_I just got married and we'll hunt down Jason Robertson._" Sean Archer shakes hands with Timothy Needles and Captain Michaels. They are walking around as the Irish Mafia is being taken away in handcuffs. Sean Archer: "_I killed Castor Troy 14 years ago. I posed as him to find a bomb and Castor Troy defused it posing as me._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title Card:** 1 Year Later

At the San Diego Zoo in the day time somewhere. There is terrorist mastermind Jason Robertson. Also present is Jason's Brother Arthur Robertson. There are also Jason Robertson's 4 bodyguards. Jason plants the bomb in the zoo. Jason Robertson: "_I am planting my first here and soon we'll blow up California. This is our first hit._" The 4 bodyguards disappear.

At FBI headquarters in the day time in the main room. There are veteran agents Wanda and Buzz present. Also present if FBI director Sean Archer. San Diego cop Timothy Needles shows up. He goes over to the feds. Timothy Needles: "_I think that we have a bomb at the San Diego Zoo._" Sean Archer: "_Let's go find it. I had to pose as Castor Troy to find a bomb planted at the LA Convention Center 14 years ago. I am up for retirement._"

Somewhere at the San Diego Zoo. There is Jason Robertson and his brother Arthur present. Arthur Robertson: "_I will soon hit Los Angeles. 14 years ago Castor Troy planted a bomb at the LA Convention Center._" Jason Robertson: "_Sean Archer killed Castor Troy 14 years ago. They switched faces._" The local police and FBI show up. One of the cars it's Sean Archer the veteran director. Another cop car it's Timothy Needles. The San Diego bomb squad appears too. Sean Archer: "_You are both under arrest. I have been after you brothers for one year now._" Also those cops come out of the cars. Arthur Robertson pulls out a gun. The FBI agents and Sean Archer pull out their guns. The feds get into a gun fight with Arthur Robertson.

Some agents are shot down. Timothy Needles: "_You are under arrest Robertson._" Timothy Needles with his gun drawn goes after Jason Robertson. They shoot at each other. Jason Robertson throws down his gun as does Arthur Robertson. Arthur Robertson: "_I give up._" Sean Archer has his gun aimed at Arthur Robertson's head.

Jason Robertson and Timothy Needles fight each other with martial arts kicks and punches. Jason Robertson sends a high kick onto Timothy Needles. Jason Robertson: "_I am a black belt. I'll kick your butt and then blow up California._" Timothy Needles gets up just as Jason Robertson makes the move to pull out his knife. Timothy Needles on the bridge sends an uppercut onto Jason Robertson where he falls into a coma. The feds with Sean Archer go up to Jason Robertson in a coma. Timothy Needles: "_We got him. Maybe he's dead._"

At dusk at the home of Timothy Needles outside. There is Timothy Needles driving his car into the drive way.

In the kitchen of the home of Timothy Needles. There is Hilary Needles the wife of Timothy present. Timothy comes into the door. He goes over to Hilary. Timothy Needles: "_We got Arthur Robertson. I think that Jason Robertson is dead. We need to interrogate his gang._" Hilary Needles: "_I am pregnant. I just found out._" Timothy Needles: "_The police and FBI are investigating Jason Robertson's gang. We'll get them to talk._" Timothy touches Hilary's belly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at FBI headquarters in an interrogation room. There is Arthur Robertson sitting there. Sean Archer with Captain Michaels shows up. They go in to interrogate Arthur Robertson. Sean Archer: "_How many other cities are you plotting to hit?_" Captain Michaels: "_Answer the question._" Arthur Robertson: "_I won't talk without my brother here._"

Somewhere else in FBI headquarters. There are Sean Archer and Captain Michaels. Sean Archer: "_I posed as Castor Troy long ago to find a bomb._" Captain Michaels: "_I'll put an officer in maybe to find out things. We'll even interrogate his gang._"

At San Diego police headquarters in the day time later on in an interrogation room. There is present Timothy Needles with other San Diego cops. Timothy Needles: "_Go have a seat and talk._" There are Robin and Harrison being brought in. Timothy Needles: "_I will go see his ex girlfriend._" Timothy Needles goes into another room.

In another interrogation room. There is present Sierra Wisdom. Timothy Needles comes into the room. He goes over to her. He gets seated. Timothy Needles: "_Hello Sierra. When's the last time you saw Jason Robertson?_" Sierra: "_I don't care. He's dead. He didn't give locations._" Timothy Needles: "_I will go to your cousin Buddy who dealt him the bombs._" Timothy Needles gets up. He goes to Buddy Horace.

In the room of Buddy Horace. There is Buddy sitting in there. Timothy Needles shows up. Timothy Needles: "_I need information now. Where are the bombs plotted to be planted?_" He pulls his gun on Buddy. Timothy Needles takes his gun off of Buddy. Buddy: "_I don't know. I just dealt him the bombs. We also have some rival gangs like the 18__th__ Street and the Bloods. I know that you arrested the Irish mob boss last year. No dates have been set for the bombs._"

Somewhere outside of the police station. There are Timothy Needles and Captain Michaels standing there. Sierra and Buddy are walking out. Captain Michaels: "_I could have you pose as Jason Robertson and infiltrate his gang. Sean Archer did a decade and a half ago where he posed as Castor Troy. It took Dr. Archer to prove who's who. You both mastered martial arts._" Timothy Needles: "_I'll do it. I know that Sean Archer killed Castor Troy back then. Castor Troy turned on most of his crew a decade and a half ago._"

At a clinic in a room. There is Jason Robertson lying there. Captain Michaels and Timothy Needles show up. Dr. Hollister shows up. He goes over to Timothy Needles. Dr. Hollister: "_I am Dr. Hollister. I work for Sean Archer's wife Eve in the business. Eve also works at the hospital. I will have cop there because of what happens with Bill Barnes and Sean Archer when they posted as Nick Cogdell and Castor Troy._" Timothy Needles: "_I am a blue belt._" Captain Michaels: "_I will station officers here in case Jason Robertson wakes up._" They shake hands.

At the home of Timothy Needles at night time in the living room. There is Hilary Needles Timothy's wife present. Timothy shows up. He goes over to his wife. Timothy Needles: "_I am going on assignment._" Hilary Needles: "_I hope you'll survive this. I don't want my baby to grow up without a father._" Timothy Needles: "_It shouldn't happen._" They get seated on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

At the clinic the next day. There is present Dr. Hollister. Also present is Captain Michaels. Timothy Needles shows up.

In an operating room of the clinic. There is Timothy Needles there asleep. The surgical team is marking his face. There are lasers removing his face and the face of Jason Robertson. The face of Jason Robertson is now placed on Timothy Needles.

Later on outside of the clinic in the day time. There is Captain Michaels present along with Timothy Needles on his new look. Captain Michaels: "_I had an officer bring this car to here. I think you know where the penthouse is. Maybe we'll get the evidence to lock up the gang. You could give them a talk._" Timothy Needles: "_I will do it._" Timothy Needles goes into Jason Robertson's car. He drives off to the penthouse.

At Erwon prison in the day time. There are many prisoners there. Also present is Arthur Robertson. They have on those boots. Veteran prison guard Walton shows up with the other guards. Walton: "_I had Castor Troy in here years ago who said that he would have me fired. Sean Archer killed him 15 years ago. You have a visitor Arthur._"

At the Penthouse of Jason Robertson at night time. There are present Jason Robertson's thugs that are males. Also present are Buddy Horace, Sierra Wisdom, Robin, Harrison, Louise and Kristina. Jason Robertson shows up. Timothy Needles: "_Buddy._" Buddy: "_It's you Jason._" Timothy Needles: "_I just got out of a coma. We'll kill the cop Timothy Needles. Maybe Sean Archer who's up for retirement won't put agents here._" He goes over to Buddy Horace. They get onto Buddy's loft. They get seated there. Sierra: "_I thought you were dead. I got our child into school._" Robin: "_We'll soon find Timothy Needles._" Timothy Needles: "_I will take his face off. We are at war with the Bloods and the 18__th__ Street._"

At the home of Sean Archer in the day time in the living room. There is Eve Archer present. Also present is Sean Archer the veteran director of the FBI. Sean Archer: "_There's a cop at the clinic. Someone must from the local police be given an assignment._" Eve Archer: "_It took me to prove you were you posing as Castor Troy and you killed Castor Troy 15 years ago. Jamie is pregnant with our first grandchild._" Sean Archer: "_I know that she met our future son in law online._"

At night time at this clinic owned by Eve Archer. There is present Jason Robertson lying down. There's also a local cop there. Jason Robertson has gauze wrapped around his face. He awakens. He rips the gauze off of his face. This cop goes over to Jason Robertson. Clinic Cop: "_We are putting you behind bars Robertson._"

Jason Robertson kicks the cop. He next sends an uppercut onto that cop. Jason takes the gun from that cop. Jason shoots that cop killing him. Jason Robertson: "_No way._" Jason Robertson goes over to a phone. He calls in his bodyguards. Jason Robertson: "_It's me. Someone switched my face. It's just like Sean Archer switching faces with Castor Troy 15 years ago and Billy Barnes switching faces with Nick Cogdell last year. We'll deal with it._" Jason goes for the documents about this mission.

Outside of the place later on. There are 2 cars there. They are Jason Robertson's 4 bodyguards as they come out with Dr. Hollister hostage at gun point.

Somewhere inside of the clinic. There is Jason Robertson watching a video. The 4 bodyguards come in with Dr. Hollister held at gun point. Jason Robertson faces Dr. Hollister. Dr. Hollister: "_What do you want?_" Jason Robertson: "_Take one lucky guess._"


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at the penthouse of Jason Robertson. There is Timothy Needles there posing as Jason Robertson. There is also the gang present. Sierra comes over with Eric Wisdom who's in his teens and her son. Sierra: "_You remember that he's your son too._" Timothy Needles: "_How old is he now?_" Sierra: "_He's 14 years old now. We don't want him growing up to be like us._" Timothy Needles hugs Eric.

At FBI headquarters later on in the day time. There is Sean Archer present. Also present are other agents to the FBI. Wanda and Buzz are also present. Jason Robertson shows up posing as Timothy Needles. Jason Robertson goes over to FBI director Sean Archer. Wanda: "_We had years ago Tito killed by terrorists._" Buzz: "_We think that Jason Robertson got away._" Jason Robertson: "_This stuff happens. I want to release his brother to find him. Maybe his brother will also give up the 18__th__ Street._" Sean Archer: "_I remember when Polloux Troy was released 15 years ago and gave up Castor's old crew. I killed Polloux Troy as well. I have been 15 years running the bureau since Victor Lazoro was killed by Castor Troy._"

The next day at the San Diego police station in an interrogation room. There is Arthur Robertson sitting there.

Flash back at the clinic. There is Dr. Hollister present along with Captain Michaels. They are tied up. There is Jason Robertson assuming the identity of Timothy Needles. There are also the 4 bodyguards. Jason Robertson with the gun of Timothy Needles shoots Captain Michaels and Dr. Hollister.

Back to the San Diego Police Station. There is Jason Robertson present with other cops. Jason Robertson: "_I will go to interrogate Jason's brother. Maybe he'll give up the street gang. I think that Jason Robertson's gang killed Captain Michaels and a doctor working in a clinic owned by Sean Archer's wife._" He goes into the interrogation room.

In the interrogation room. There is Arthur Robertson sitting there. Jason Robertson comes in. Arthur Robertson is shocked. Jason goes over to Arthur. Jason Robertson: "_Just like Sean Archer and Castor Troy had the face switch 15 years ago I had it with Timothy Needles. I'll need you to give up our rivals. That Hispanic street gang._" Arthur Robertson: "_I know where they are at. They will die._" Jason Robertson: "_I'll nail our rivals and we have other rivals to get rid of._"

At the turf of the 18th Street on the outside. There is present gang leader Antonio Rivera with his thugs. Antonio Rivera: "_We have Jason Robertson and his gang to kill. We are also at war with the Bloods._" Jason Robertson with the other cops show up in their cars. Jason Robertson: "_This is the police. Put your hands in the air or we open fire._" Antonio Rivera: "_Cap them._" Antonio Rivera and his gang pull out guns.

They fire on the police. Jason Robertson and the other cops fire back. Jason Robertson shoots down 2 gang members. Others in the gang are being shot and killed by the police. In the gun fight Jason Robertson shoots down Antonio Rivera killing him. The surviving gang members throw down their guns. They put their hands on top of their heads. Jason Robertson: "_I killed the gang leader. We also have the Bloods to hunt down._"


	6. Chapter 6

At the penthouse of Jason Robertson in the garage. There is Timothy Needles present. There is also Buddy Horace present. Buddy: "_Maybe we'll get rid of our rivals and then we'll kidnap Timothy Needles. We'll plant bombs in Los Angeles at many places and even Sea World._"

On the roof of the penthouse. There is Arthur Robertson present. He is sitting there. He gets onto his cell phone. He calls up his brother Jason. Arthur Robertson: "_I think this officer enjoys being you._"

In the car of Timothy Needles parked at the FBI headquarters. There is Jason Robertson there. He gets onto the phone with Arthur Robertson. Jason Robertson: "_Good then. Maybe you'll give them up and I'll get my face back._"

Outside of the building of Jason Robertson. There is Timothy Needles along with Buddy Horace. Buddy: "_We have went to war with Antonio Rivera and his gang. We are also at war with Simon Bastion and his gang._" Cars are coming and it's the Bloods lead by Simon Bastion. Simon Bastion: "_There's the leader of our rivals and the man dealing him the explosives. Let's cap them. Then we'll break in and cap the rest of his gang._" They go for guns as does Timothy Needles and Buddy Horace. Timothy Needles and Buddy Horace get into a gun fight with Simon Bastion and his gang.

Timothy Needles and Simon Bastion are shooting down gang members killing them. The other remaining gang members throw down their guns as does Simon Bastion. Simon Bastion: "_Let's take them with our hands._" The remaining members of the Bloods get into a gun fight with Buddy Horace. Simon Bastion swings his club at Timothy Needles. Simon Bastion: "_Now to waste my rival._"

Timothy Needles sends a kick onto Simon Bastion. They are fighting each other hand to hand. Timothy Needles sends Simon Bastion a round house kick incapacitating the leader of the Bloods. Timothy with Buddy goes back inside. Timothy Needles: "_We'll leave him here._"

At FBI headquarters in the day time in the director's office. There is Sean Archer seated as his desk. The secretary Kim comes in. Kim: "_We have officer Needles to see you._" Sean Archer: "_Send him in._" Kim: "_You can go in Officer Needles._" Jason Robertson comes into Sean Archer's office. He goes over to Sean Archer. Jason Robertson: "_All those member s of the Bloods were killed. We caught Simon Bastion at Robertson's penthouse._" Sean Archer: "_I am having the investigation put on them before we could raid the place._"

At the home of Timothy Needles in the driveway at dusk. There is Hilary Needles standing there. Jason Robertson shows up in the car of Timothy Needles. Jason Robertson gets out of the car. He goes over to Hilary Needles. Jason Robertson: "_We should soon go to raid the place._" Hilary Needles: "_I am going for a sonogram soon. You are back home now._" They get inside of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at FBI headquarters outside. There's a van for the FBI SWAT team. There is the car of Timothy Needles. Sean Archer comes to outside with the FBI SWAT team and Jason Robertson shows up posing as local cop Timothy Needles. Also there are Wanda and Buzz. Sean Archer: "_Let's try to bring them alive. 15 years ago Castor Troy posed as me and killed Victor Lazoro. Maybe for that raid when I infiltrated Castor Troy's crew._" Buzz: "_It must've been Castor Troy who killed Loomis after the raid just as you Sean Archer killed Polloux Troy. I remember that you killed Castor Troy with a fishing harpoon._" They get into their vehicles.

In the bedroom of the penthouse later on in the day time. There are Timothy Needles and Sierra Wisdom present. They are making love. Sierra: "_Maybe we'll be back together. Sean Archer running the FBI could be onto us."_ Timothy Needles: "_I'll make sure Sean Archer is off our backs and the same thing with Officer Timothy Needles. My brother could give us up to Timothy Needles._"

Outside of the penthouse on a building. There is the FBI SWAT team there along with Jason Robertson, Wanda and Buzz. The FBI SWAT team readies their weapons. Wanda: "_Let's take them. Here's Jason Robertson's crew._" Jason Robertson: "_Maybe his brother gave them up. I freed him for this and to nail the Bloods and 18__th__ Street._" They spot the rest of the gang in the loft. The feds throw in gas. They fire on those villains.

In the loft of Buddy. Buddy and all those in the crew pull out guns. Buzz: "_You are under arrest._" They fire on the FBI SWAT team. The feds burst in. Buddy shoots down an agent. Buddy: "_I hate law enforcement._" Others in Jason Robertson's gang are shot down by the FBI SWAT team.

In the dining room and kitchen of the place. There is present Louise along with Harrison. A member of the FBI SWAT team along with Buzz shows up. Buzz: "_Hold it right there._" They are shooting at each other. Buzz shoots down Louise killing her. Buzz: "_I'll split up from you._" This member of the FBI SWAT team shoots and kills Harrison.

Somewhere else in the penthouse. There are other members of the FBI SWAT team with Wanda shooting at Kristina and Robin and a few other thugs in the gun fight. Wanda shoots and kills Kristina while a member of the FBI SWAT team is shot down by Robin. Robin is shot down by another member of the FBI SWAT team along with the few other thugs.

Somewhere else in the pent house. There are Timothy Needles, Buddy and Sierra present. They all have guns out. Timothy Needles: "_Where's our son?_" Sierra: "_He left here. We'll have those cops to take._" Jason Robertson shows up. Buddy and Sierra are shot and killed by Jason Robertson as they shoot at him.

Timothy Needles next shoots at Jason Robertson. Jason Robertson shoots back. Jason Robertson: "_I like wearing your face and making love to your pregnant wife._" Timothy Needles: "_We can't get back what has been taken from us._" Jason Robertson: "_Let's kill each other now._" Buzz shots up with a grenade launcher. He fires on Timothy Needles. Buzz goes searching the penthouse.

On the rooftop of the penthouse. There is Arthur Robertson present. Timothy Needles shows up. Arthur Robertson: "_I know it's you Officer Needles._" Timothy Needles: "_I am putting you back into Erwon._" Timothy Needles and Arthur Robertson fight each other on the roof with martial arts kicks and punches. Timothy Needles in the battle jump kicks Arthur Robertson.

Back to inside of the penthouse. There is Jason Robertson there. Arthur falls through the sky light. He falls to his death. Jason Robertson fires on Timothy Needles. Timothy Needles vanishes. Buzz shows up. Jason Robertson: "_We need to help him. He gave up his gang. Maybe he's responsible for killing Captain Matthews._" Buzz: "_It's just Arthur Robertson._" Jason Robertson shoots and kills Buzz.


	8. Chapter 8

Later on at FBI Headquarters outside by the cars. There is Jason Robertson. Sean Archer shows up. Sean Archer: "_Did you get Jason Robertson? I saw that most of his gang is dead._" He goes over to Jason Robertson. Jason Robertson: "_There's something to tell you that you won't like. I am Jason Robertson and you are coming with me director Archer._"

Jason Robertson sends a roundhouse kick onto Sean Archer. Jason Robertson holds Sean Archer at gun point. Sean Archer throws out his gun. Sean Archer: "_You must've switched with Officer Needles. I have agents in the building and maybe Officer Needles will stop you._" Jason Robertson: "_I sent my guys to bring me Timothy's wife._" Jason's bodyguards show up next. They have the wife of Timothy Needles Hilary hostage. Hilary Needles: "_It's not you Tim. He will come and get you._" Jason Robertson: "_Soon we'll escape with both you and Agent Archer hostage._"

Somewhere else outside of FBI headquarters. Timothy Needles shows up. Timothy Needles: "_Robertson. You found my wife._" He spots Sean Archer taken hostage along with Hilary. Timothy Needles draws the guns.

At the parking lot. There is Jason Robertson with his 4 bodyguards holding Hilary Needles and Sean Archer hostage. Jason Robertson: "_Now to kill you Mrs. Needles and you director Archer if any agents attempt to storm us._" Timothy Needles jump kicks Jason Robertson. Sean Archer goes for his gun. Jason Robertson: "_Kill them and Timothy Needles will pay for my brother's death._"

Sean Archer and Timothy Needles in the battle shoot and kill the 4 bodyguards. Timothy Needles runs after Jason Robertson. He pursues him to a park running on foot. Wanda and other members of the FBI show up. Wanda: "_I saw that you were taken hostage._" Hilary Needles: "_I am pregnant. I'll stay here._" Sean Archer: "_We agents will follow him. I'll call my wife to have Timothy Needles restored to him again._" They go over to Sean Archer.

At a park in the day time. There are many people there present. Jason Robertson shows up. Timothy Needles shows up next. Jason Robertson: "_You will pay for killing my brother you cop._" Timothy Needles: "_He tried to kill me._" Jason Robertson and Timothy Needles fight each other in a martial arts fight. They are beating each other up. Timothy Needles gets an uppercut by Jason Robertson. Timothy Needles: "_Stay down. You'll be in the prison ward just as I get my face back and you'll be in Erwon._" Timothy Needles kicks Jason Robertson on the leg knocking him down to the ground. Timothy Needles gets back up.

Timothy Needles sends a roundhouse kick onto Jason Robertson making him fly across the park. Sean Archer with Wanda and some other agents show up. Jason Robertson makes the move to pull out a knife from on the ground. Sean Archer spots it. Sean Archer: "_Drop the knife or we will shoot._" Jason Robertson: "_I'll slice you agents up and you to Timothy Needles._" Sean Archer and Timothy Needles with their guns shoot and kill Jason Robertson. Jason Robertson lies dead. The feds go over to Timothy Needles. Sean Archer: "_My wife will restore you back to who you are._"

In an operating room soon after the death of Jason Robertson. There is Timothy Needles there present on a bed wearing Jason Robertson's face. There is also the surgical team along with Eve Sean Archer's wife. Eve Archer: "_You'll be back to normal once you wake up._" Timothy Needles: "_Maybe I will get into the FBI soon._"

Months later at the hospital in the maternity ward. There is Timothy Needles restored to himself present. Also there is his wife Hilary. There are doctors there present as well. The baby comes out. Hilary Needles: "_It's a boy._" Timothy Needles: "_We'll name him Alex. I am your dad Alex._"

In the hospital halls later on. There is Timothy Needles walking by with Wanda. Wanda: "_You are a rookie and could go onto other assignments. Sean Archer is retired._" Timothy Needles: "_I know that Sean Archer retired and Billy Barnes is the new director of the bureau. I know that Sean Archer is watching over Eric Wisdom and his father was Jason Robertson. Castor Troy's offspring adopted by Sean Archer 15 years ago is also in college. It's a girl for Sean Archer's daughter Jamie._"

End


End file.
